Sk8ter Boy
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Kikyo breaks up with Inuyasha and he moves away but what happens when he meets a girl that just like him Songfic  sorry i deleted it before but now i decided to reload it


**Sk8ter Boy**

Kikyo and Inuyasha were dating for about 2 years but now Inuyasha was the school punk who always wore baggie clothes. Now the hanyou was walking down the hallway to meet his girlfriend and she what she wanted to talk about

Inuyasha walked around the corner to see his girlfriend standing there with a calm face and that one face he always hated which meant she had something important to say so he stood right in front of her.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry to say this but I can't date you anymore" Kikyo said without hesitant and emotions. Inuyasha was shocked and then angered at her chose of words.

"I can't believe that you're breaking up with me but at least you made things a whole lot fucking easier for me" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo was shocked and had to ask.

"Why did I make it easier on you" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha chuckled darkly and turned to leave for the last time.

"I'm moving Kikyo but at least I don't have to worry about a long distant relationship" Inuyasha said walking away from her leaving her shocked and sad. She really did want him but she had a reputation to protect and she couldn't date a punk even her friends said so.

Inuyasha walked home without much anger but felt really happy she never did take the relationship seriously. She never wanted to be around him alone and he never met her family nor heard that she even had one.

**24 hours later in Tokyo, Japan (High School/Junior)**

Inuyasha walked into his new classroom to see the teacher up there taking attention when he walked. The teacher looked at him before seeing a slip in his hand.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha Tashio I'm your new student" Inuyasha said handing him the slip. Inuyasha looked around and everyone was looking at him smiling when he noticed everything was in group order from jocks to cheerleaders.

But one group got his attention. At the table the kids they looked like punks and they were looking at him with welcome and happiness and he knew they recognized him as one of their own.

The girl at the end of the table caught his eyes. She had raven black hair with red streaks going through it coloring the tips and bangs, Black lining her eye lids, sapphire blue eyes, she wore a black off shoulder shirt long sleeve trimmed with gold lace that looked very baggie and loose, and Black jeans that hugged her waist but very baggie as well and she was wide eyed.

'Damn she's hot' Inuyasha thought but then the teacher got his attention and called the girl at the table.

"Kagome come here please" The teacher said. Inuyasha watched as the girl at the table of punks got up and came them with a smirk.

"Yes sensei who called me" The girl name Kagome said. The teacher nodded and ushered Inuyasha to come over to her.

"Inuyasha Tashio meet your table group's leader Kagome since you have all her classes she will be helping you for today now please have a seat so I can start class" the teacher said. Kagome grabbed his arm gently and gilded him over to his new group.

"Well welcome to the group Inuyasha this is everyone and don't worry we're like family so don't feel embarrassed to ask questions if you want to know what we do we like to sing" Kagome said proudly. Inuyasha explained to the group that he played the guitar and they smiled.

Over the next years Inuyasha became like one of them and became good friend with Miroku, Sango Shippo, Naraku, Koga, Ayame, Kanna and the most popular boy in school. After the few weeks of going to Kagome's school he finally got the courage to ask her to be his girl friend and they dated all the rest of High School.

**5 Years later (Kagome and Inuyasha second year in college Kikyo's first)**

Kikyo was walking around her new college heading towards with her friends Yura and Kagura (Naraku's ex girlfriend) to a band show when they heard some people talking.

"Hey did you hear Inuyasha is planning some special for his Long time girlfriend after they are done singing" A girl with blue hair asked a girl with strawberry chocolate hair. (Like a strawberry with chocolate on it)

"Yeah I bet it's something his girl Kagome will never forget" The girl said. Kikyo was shock to hear that her ex boyfriend was going to this school but wondered who was this Kagome and went to the gym where the concert was being held.

Kikyo was just there when she spotted her ex boyfriend with another woman that almost looked at her but yet completely different and by her clothing she was a punk as well and a group of other kids coming towards.

"Hey Inuyasha Kagome you ready to do the show they are ready" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her dear hanyou boyfriend and smirked. She turned back to her long time best friend and nodded and headed to the back of the gym where the band room was that lead them to the stage without noticing Kikyo or her friends there.

After Kikyo got into the gym and took her seat in the front row with her friend the show was already starting.

"Ladies and Gentles welcome to the first concert of the year please put your hands together to our precious punks" the speaker said. Kagome and her friends all walked up on stands preparing their instruments. Kagura was also shocked to see her ex boyfriend up there as well.

"Hey how ya doing" Kagome said through the microphone. They all spoke all at once that they were great Kagome smiled.

"Well I want to thank you for coming we are singing a song that we wrote that represents my boyfriend's life before coming here its Called Sk8ter Boy. The music and Kagome started to sing:

**He was a boy she was a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>****

**He was a punk; she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<strong>

**He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<br>but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<strong>

**He was a skater boi,  
>she said see you later boi<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>she had a pretty face<br>but her head was up in a space  
>she needed to come back down to earth<strong>

**Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone<strong>

**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<strong>

**She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<strong>

**she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<strong>

**He was a skater boi  
>She said see ya later boi<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>He was a skater boi  
>She said see ya later boi<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<strong>

**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now<strong>

**We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<strong>

**Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<strong>

**There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<strong>

**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>

**We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
>How we rock each others world!<strong>

**Im with the skaterboi  
>I said see ya later boi<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know.<strong>

**Im with a skaterboi  
>I said see ya later boi<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About the girl you used to know. <strong>

After the song was over Inuyasha put his guitar down and walked up to the microphone next to Kagome.

"Hey thank you for coming here I want to make an important announcement" Inuyasha said. Kagome was confused as what we wanted to say until he turned to her.

"Kagome ever since I met you, you treated like I belonged and like family; I love you will all my heart and so will you do me this one favor" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gasped when he got down on one knee and pull out a ring.

"Kagome the love of my life will you marry me and become my wife" Inuyasha asked. Kagome breathe hitched when he asked that and tears of happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome yelled and hugging him tightly and Inuyasha slipped the ring on her ring finger.

Kikyo was upset that she had to break up with Inuyasha and had lost every chance for them to be together and that song did send a message and one that she would never forget

**A/N: thank you for reading and please review **


End file.
